Protect you
by violetcandylavahh2001
Summary: an OC. a story for Armin


"Protect you"

Armin x OC

A/N: so, minna-san, I just came up with it last night. Hope yah like it

I do not own Armin. He belonged to whoever owned him. I only own the story and OC.

"What do you mean you're a boy?!" a dark-brown haired girl cried in disbelief. Her blackish orbs stared still into a pair blue one. "What are you so shocked about, Rikou?" Mikasa asked in her calm voice. "Haven't you noticed that from the beginning? Armin. Is. Obviously. A. Boy." "B-but-" "Quit it, Rikou. If you don't believe us, then ask Armin." Eren said as he took a bite from a half loaves of bread. She gave him a glare. Rikou quickly switch her gaze from Eren to Armin, who is currently sitting in silence or probably, in shock of what Rikou thought of him, FROM THE BEGINNING!

"*Sign* okay, Mr. Arlert, are you a boy or a girl?" Rikou asked Armin as she concentrated in his eyes. "Uh, um, R-Rikou. I'm obviously a boy." He said in a low tone. "No, you're not! In my eyes you're a girl! You know why? Because of a lot of things! First, you have big girl-like eyes. Then, you are small. Also, you are soft. And most of all, you have a girl's voice! Oh, Kami! Why am I so stupid not to notice!" she suddenly felt like she lose in the end. "But, I'm a boy." His soft voice seem feeling guilty. She gave out a sigh. "Okay. Fine, you're a boy for Kami's sake!" she said, standing up from her seat lazily and started walking over the exit. "Goodnight...?" she heard Armin said slowly.

OoOoOo OoOoOo

She suddenly stumbled forward. Where am I? Rikou thought to herself. Everything's dark. Even a small spark of light is not in sight. Then, a sound of large footsteps startled her. She scanned the place, still can't see anything. 'Where did that came from?' she whispered to herself. It's weird. She cannot hear her own voice but can hear footsteps? That's when the place suddenly begun to brighten. 'Oh no. Not this one. Not now!' she whispered, tears started streaming out her eyes. She can hear her voice now. This is what she feared the most. The time her whole family died. Yes, died. So, what currently is happening is only a dream. No! Even if it's a dream, she doesn't like it. It's the worst part of her life. She started trembling as she heard more footsteps.

No, no, no! NO! Stop!

'Run' she whispered to her frozen body. She does not want to run just because of the titans, but because she doesn't want to see their death. Not again. 'Rikou, run!' she mumbled as she closed her eyes and started running in large steps.

"Rikou, RUN!"

She stopped. That's not her voice. It's rather familiar. "That's…

…Nii-san!"

She turned around, searching for the source.

There! He's… being chased by a 13-meter titan! It's going her direction. The space between her brother and the titan is decreasing. No, she has to help her brother.

She charged forward. Taking her 3D maneuver gear out and aiming for the giant tree near the titan using the grapple hooks, she brought the blades beside her with her known fighting poise. Tears flowing out of her eyes as she cleared her thought. 'They're already dead, you can't bring them back! Nothing will change. But, at least show them that you cared about them and that you'll kill this thing for them. For revenge. For Kaa-san. For Tou-san. For Nii-san. Because you're their treasure as they are to you.'

"DIE!" she cried out as she was about inches from the titan's weak point.

Just as she was about to slice the blade through the giant's flesh, everything went black. 'No. But. Not yet!'

She woke up, tears threatening to flow out. "Damn it!" she said trying to lower her voice as she punched the free space of her mattress.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx

"What?!" Rikou said in surprise. "You can't be serious! Another titan breached the wall?!" "Yes and they said that it appeared right in front of Eren's team. After destroying the canons it suddenly disappeared," another soldier notified her. "Looks like it actually is thinking. So, it wanted to destroy the wall, then the canons just for the other titans to get in." she said as she brought her right hand below her chin to show she's in a deep thought. Their conversation was interrupted by a large blow caused by a titan. "Tsk. Fat-ass stupid titan." She insulted as she jumped on the roof. Her eyes widen as she saw the two soldiers she just talked with being eaten by the titan. "No, don't!" she cried out as she held her right hand trying to think how to save them. But, too late. They're gone. She trembled. Sweat rolled down her temple. "I have to get away." She tried stopping the trembling. Using the grapple hooks and firing it to the nearest building, she was about to use to gas to get away but didn't make it as the titan grabbed her by the foot and brought her in the air, having an upside down position.

"NO!" she raised her blades to cut the hand. But the titan shook her and it fell.

She closed her eyes, knowing she was defeated, hoping the pain it will give to be gone quickly. She doesn't want to die yet. But, her situation was hopeless. She can feel herself being brought forward the mouth, the BIG mouth. She sweats and trembled more. Saying she's ready to die.

"Rikou!" she shot her eyes open. "Wait, that's, that's-" she smiled, feeling grateful of the familiar voice. Feeling grateful that he came to save her. That at least if she really will die, she will have to see the person she thought was a girl, the person that made her think she's being a lesbian because of her feelings for her, oh, no, for him I mean.

"Armin!" she cried in joy.

Armin raised his blades and aimed for the hand that held Rikou. It's pretty obvious that Armin feels fear. It marked his cute round face. But, he kept it in. He has to keep it in or he won't be able to save his 'special' friend. He screamed as he sliced the hand a few times. At last, it let go of Rikou and fell.

Armin was about to go near Rikou and catch her but the falling large hand blocked him. "Rikou!" he shouted as he saw her fall to the ground.

'She fell from a high point; it must have made her unconscious. It must have made a great damage to her.' Armin thought nervously as he came nearer to Rikou.

As he was on the ground, he quickly ran towards Rikou. "Rikou, hey, wake up!" he said shaking her slightly, tears building up in the corner of his eyes. "Don't tell me, you're already dead!" he quickly picked her hand and checked for the pulse.

She's still alive. That's great. He thought, filled with hope. A worried smile curved his lips. He quickly but gently picked her up to carry her on his back. "Rikou, don't worry. I'll bring you to the medics." He said to her, concern and fear made his voice crack at the end.

As he settled her comfortably at his back, he was surprised to hear her whisper, "Nii-san… Nii-san, it's… I… It's cold, Nii-san."

He widened his eyes, after a few seconds it came back to its normal size but his eyebrows furrowed as he remembered what she told her once, "Nii-san died protecting me from titans. It was so sad, but it's fine as long as you're with me. You know why? Because you looked like him! He also had round face and eyes, but he had black hair instead of blond. *laughs* you're both kawaii!"

A small faint smile appeared on his face.

"Rikou, don't worry. I'll take away the cold and make you feel warm. You won't be sad anymore, I'm here. I'm always with you. I'll protect you. I promise. 'Till the end. Cross my heart. Swear to God. Stick a needle in my eyes. Ladybug and grasshopper. Till the walls are breached, till I reach the sea, I'll always be with you and protect you. Rikou, we'll survive in this hell." Armin whispered as he continued walking with his heavy friend. Even he knew it's dangerous to walk on the ground, its better than leaving her alone.

He stopped. Feeling a smile on his face, he was given the hope to finish what he started because of her words.

"Arigatou, Armin. I…

Trust you."

A/N: there, tell me if it's fine, okay? If you want to, I could tell you the whole story. I actually have it in mind for long, but I do not have the time so I just summarized its point. Like how her whole family died, how she met everyone, how Levi saved her from the incident, how she had her revenge, how she became close to Petra, how she reacted to Petra's death, how she was able pass through the walls that was te cause to her family's death and many more.

Kyuuu! Imma hope minna-san liked it.


End file.
